


But could it be something different?

by fndkch



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data doesn't understand what is happening to him, Emotions, Friends to Lovers, Geordi is just in love with him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fndkch/pseuds/fndkch
Summary: "I believe I am malfunctioning.""Sorry?""I believe I am malfunctioning."
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	But could it be something different?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have that much writing experience, especially in English, so I decided to try myself with DaForge. I know that there are similar fics on ao3, and mine isn't that special, but why not?  
> Sorry for possible mistakes, if you notice any - please feel free to mention them in comments.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Geordi decided to spend this after-shift evening by inspecting one of the food replicator components. It has been malfunctioning by adding dill to all the dishes and even drinks. Weird, Geordi thought. It might’ve been one of the crew members, as there aren’t any details that can lead to this. Nevertheless, he decided to check. It was, in fact, funny. Even Data tried to imitate laughter, but, as always, the attempt itself was hilarious.  
Data. Not again, Geordi thought. Focus on the job, focus on the mechanism in your hands, not your friend that you… Stop. He sighed and rubbed his temples, in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts and the headache. And just at this moment, the doorbell chimed.

“Come in!” he answered automatically, while returning to work.

Data appeared at the doorstep. “Hello, Geordi. Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no, come in, Data!” Even though he was tired after the shift, he could not allow himself to send his best friend away. Besides, spending time with Data was his favourite activity, apart from working in the engineering room. “What do you want?”

“I believe I am malfunctioning,” Data said.

“Sorry?” Geordi almost broke one of the details he was holding in his hands, and finally decided to put it away.

Data repeated, “I believe I am malfunctioning.”

“What made you think so?” La Forge asked.

“I have noticed unusual behaviour sequences. They appear to have nothing in common with my programmed algorithms.”

“That’s weird. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Sit down and tell me exactly what happened,” Geordi patted his bed and seated himself more comfortably.

Data moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed not to disturb the bed’s owner.

“Would you like a precise general explanation or a specific example?”

“Mhm… Example, I think. For a start. Then we can understand what’s happening.”

“Yesterday, while we were at holodeck 4, my usual program would have made me to leave after we successfully finished the planned scenario. Although, my sensors indicated that we were standing very close to each other. This input triggered my motion circuits and made me activate specific motion sequences.”

“Yes, I know, we hugged. But we’ve done it before, what’s so unusual about it?”

“All my previous experience indicates that it was you who started the gesture. This time, I suppose, it was me.”

“Data, I still don’t understand. There’s nothing wrong about it, humans feel it pretty often. It is… desire, I guess,” Geordi expressed the first thought that crossed his mind.

“Geordi, I…” Data objected.

“Am not capable of feelings and emotions, I know, I know,” LaForge interrupted. “But could it be something different?” he got up and started walking around the room. He tried his best not to think about his own gains if Data could actually feel. “I mean, we both know you’re not capable of _human_ emotions, maybe it’s just that you have your own kind? Like, any artificial intelligence is, in fact, a program, but it can still learn and use its experience, right?”

“Your assumptions are correct, but there is one more aspect of my malfunctioning that I have not yet mentioned.” Geordi began to worry, it sounded pretty serious. He stopped and turned to face Data again.

“Yes, Data? What else?”

“All behaviour changes that I have ever felt happened only when you were present. My hypothesis was that my circuits have become accustomed to your input, but…”

“Well, that’s what friends usually feel, Data,” he smiled again.

Data opened his mouth to object, but as he was interrupted the first time he spoke about his feelings, or more precisely, their absence, he assumed it would happen again.

“Considering your first assumption, we are not yet aware of any lifeforms who have developed emotions different from humans. It is always the same mechanism, which we cannot understand properly.” Even though the thought of actually feeling excited Data, he could not accept something that was not scientifically proved.

“Everything happens for the first time,” Geordi gave Data a reassuring smile. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” He sat beside Data and took his hand, “Together.”

“Geordi, I think it is happening again.” If Data was capable of showing his new feelings in human way, he could have shown both fear and excitement.

“I don’t object,” La Forge shrugged.

Geordi was already lifting his hands for a hug, when he felt Data’s cold lips on his own.

 _Wait. What?_ That was the last thought that occurred to him before, in a few moments, they parted.

“Judging by your reaction, that was inappropriate. I apologize,” Data tried to stand up and leave, but Geordi caught him by grabbing his hand and stood up himself.

“No, Data, sorry. I just… didn’t expect that. Actually, I never thought that you could feel the same about me, I mean,” he started waving his hands in a weird way, “of course I wanted you to, but that was very inappropriate of me to think about my best friend that way, and now you come to me and we talk about your feelings and then you kiss me...”

“Geordi, are you all right?” Data was perplexed, seeing his best friend behaving unusually.

“Yeah, yeah, of course! I just kinda... got carried away. What I wanted to say is that you didn't do anything to apologize for. I was just surprised. You see, I really appreciate that you came to me to speak about it." He murmured to himself, "What do I have to lose?" He took Data's hands in his as he spoke, "What you are feeling is mutual. Not in the way you feel, of course... I want to help you understand what is happening to you, but I don't even know how to explain what is happening to me. What I know is that we're in this together, Data, and we'll figure everything out."

"Thank you, Geordi. I appreciate that. I think now is the convenient time to repeat our previous activity. Agree to proceed?"

He didn't even answer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out not exactly as I expected it to be, but it is acceptable for me and I hope you liked it.


End file.
